


Neighbors!

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Normal AU, real world AU, tumblr req, whtever it is called omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus greets his new neighbor!





	Neighbors!

**Author's Note:**

> smthn soft nd short for a normal kind of au !! c:

“Hello!” the short, blue-clad man chirped over the painted wood. With a small, restrained flick of the neck his sandy blonde curls swept from in front of the shining, curious ocean that sat in his eyes. His expression, reminiscent of a sunny beach, beamed down from just above the white picket fence and landed on the wide, sturdy back of the man who sat, crouched in front of a modest garden.

The taller man turned around, and the first thing the blonde noticed were his glistening, passionate eyes, holed up behind a grey cloudy sky that left his glare with the most beautiful dusky color the blonde man had ever seen. They stormed at him from under an impeccably gelled pompadour and above a light turtleneck sweater, embellished in dark purple patterns and shapes and flowers.

“What?” the purple-wearing man asked shortly, his brows lowering and adding a soft coldness behind his glare. The blonde was unphased.

“My name is Sportacus! I’m staying at Mr. Meanswell’s house watching Stephanie while he’s away on business. So that means we’re neighbors!!” Sportacus gave the man a wide, toothy smile, a beam of sunlight that tried desperately to break through the heavy clouds that surrounded him. The man’s steely gaze didn’t change either way.

“Great,” he said, softly, sarcastically. He turned back to the flowers he’d been tending. Sportacus rested his elbow on the fence, and his chin on his upturned palm.

“You must be Robbie Rotten!” he exclaimed. Robbie flinched at his own last name seeping from Sportacus’s smiling lips. “I’ve heard a lot about the things at your bakery! I haven’t got a chance to stop by, I’ve been busy with work and stuff. I’m getting a raise soon and then as soon as that happens I plan on taking a day off and maybe I’ll go then!”

By this time, Robbie had turned back to him. “I’ll make sure to save something… blue, for you,” he said, gesturing to Sportacus’s outfit. “How long are you staying in that house?”

“A few weeks!!” the shorter man answered, still smiling. Robbie let out a long, over-dramatic sigh.

“Great,” he grumbled, and turned towards his flowers again.

“I’ve gotta go finish unpacking so I’ll see you later, Robbie!” Sportacus finished, waving at the man who kneeled in the garden and watched him with those heavy, masked eyes. Robbie glowered at him for only a moment before carefully turning back to his flowers.


End file.
